Life as we know it
by IThinkIJustGleedMyself
Summary: A/U - A look in into the lives of Finn, Rachel and their little Hudsons from the 'Just you and me, and her' and 'Keep holding on' universes.
**Hello, hello, hello! I hope you're all well. While AHFOL is going pretty well, my muse has grown even further and now I'm starting the series of drabbles I promise about the Hudsons in my "Just you and me, and her" and "Keep holding on" universe.**

 **They're in no particular order and will probably be a mixture of POVs, as we didn't get to see that in the other fics. I thought I'd start off with a nice, simple drabble :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Honey, why do you have to move out again?" Finn asks as he looks though the pamphlets for _Columbia University._ He frowns the most at all the pictures of college guys staring back at him. College guys are dumb and sneaky and all they think about is one thing. He knows that first hand, seeing as he used to _be_ one. Nope, she's definitely not going somewhere full of guys like this!

Ellie and Rachel both glance up at him from where they're looking at lamps. "Because I need to escape all of my siblings before they drive me insane," she says simply, though her dramatics always manage to make him smile.

"You love them really," he points out softly.

"They're related to me – I'm contractually obliged to." He gives a half shake of his head, watching Rachel's eyes roll at the same time. "Hmmm, I think I like this one." She picks up a light blue lamp, with soft white patterns littered long edges.

"Oh I love that," Rachel announces, clearly in her element. The past three hours have dragged for him, so much that he considered going sitting down on one of the beds for a nap. But then Ellie is going to college soon. Sooner than he ever would have imagined! And now he has to get as much time with her as possible . . . even if she is only going to be living a twenty minute drive away.

"What do you think honey?"

He blinks, letting out a rehearsed "yes" that only has the two girls grinning.

"We're almost done, I promise," Rachel tells him, closing the gap between the pair. Finn wraps his arms around her, still in disbelief that she is so tiny after four kids. Four of _his_ kids, too. Even Lily, at just over one, has got the lankiest legs and will probably be just as tall as he mom in a few years. He smirks at that thought, so lost in his mind that he doesn't realize she's kissing him. Her softs lips bring him back to reality, sighing contently into her mouth.

"Oh for God sake!" Ellie groans, "and you wonder why I'm moving out." She begins walking off in the opposite direction. He's a little too distracted.

Moments later, they separate. Not before he sneaks in one last kiss. Rachel takes hold of the shopping cart while he wraps his arm around her shoulder and kisses her forehead sweetly.

Finn's eyes glance at the full cart. "Does she really need all this stuff?"

"It'll make her feel more comfortable," she insists, "moving out is a big thing."

"I still don't get why she just couldn't stay at home." This has been his argument for the past few months, but to no avail. He'd been even more surprised when Rachel, who usually balks at such ideas, eventually sided with Ellie. It's just . . . the thought of his first little girl leaving home makes his heart ache a little, even if she is going to be so close. It won't be the same without her there to make him smile throughout the day.

"Finn, she's eighteen. I know that it's hard – I want her to stay home too. But we've gotta let her have these experiences. Didn't we say we'd calm down a little with being so overprotective?" She sighs, "this is what Ellie wants and all we've got to do is just support her. Besides, it's not like she's going to the other side of the country."

"Don't even suggest that idea!"

Rachel grins, leaning into him, "see? It could be worse. And she said she's come around for dinner once a week. I'm sure she'll bring her laundry back, too. You know, the usual college kid stuff." She gives a playful roll of her eyes, just as they turn into the aisle where Ellie is currently browsing through cooking items.

"You sure you wanna risk cooking?" he jokes.

"I am not like you, dad," she says, "Mom actually managed to teach me to cook." He promptly ignores the smug expression that Rachel adopts.

He chuckles, "no need to rub it in."

The rest of the trip goes much the same, and Finn can already feel the hurt in his bank account as item after item fills the cart. And he's totally starting to be okay with the idea of Ellie going to college, or as okay as he's ever going to be.

That is, until they turn onto one particular aisle. "Oh you're definitely going to need these!" Rachel announces, leading the three over to the lines of condoms. He stands there in horror as the woman starts asking Ellie which ones she'd want. The lack of response from his daughter has him wondering if they're wearing matching expression.

Eventually, Ellie snaps out of it. "Mom, I –"

"You're not going to college without protection, Ellie Hudson. I am _way_ too young to be a grandmother. Now choose."

She hurriedly grabs the nearest box and throws in into cart. When Finn blinks a couple of times, wondering if that really just happened, he finds Ellie's face flush with embarrassment. "Can we go now?" she hisses at Rachel.

Finn seconds that notion.

"Honestly, the pair of you. Sex is a completely nor –"

He silences her with a kiss, a proven way to quieten Rachel down. As much as he loves her, having a sex talk with Ellie in public is not his ideal day out. Ellie, from behind Rachel, gives him a thankful look.

The torture soon ends and before he knows it they're in the car alongside a full room worth of things. Poor Ellie is almost crushed in the back seat.

He's relieved when they step foot into the house again and his other four kids act as perfect distractions. While his mom, Daniel and Caleb help Rachel empty the car, he sits doing coloring with Sarah and watches Lily in her bouncer. At least his other two girls aren't going anywhere soon.

"Daddy, can I color you in?" Sarah asks ever so sweetly, arms swinging off of his neck.

"No, I'm allergic. Remember?"

She throws her head back and groans. "Daddy, you're allergic to _everything_!"

"Not to you," he grins, reaching for her and blowing a raspberry on his cheek. Her loud giggles has his heart melting.

"Stop – _no_ , daddy. Please!" His fingers tickle at her simultaneously, until the girl is on the floor breathless.

"Finn, can you come help me with this box?" Rachel shouts from the front door.

"Coming, babe."

Sarah frowns suddenly, eyes determined. "No, don't go."

"I'll be right back sweetie."

"Nooooooo."

He manages to get up, not surprised when something suddenly clings to his legs. Looking down, Sarah has managed to wrap all her limbs around him like some sort of monkey, refusing to let go. He simply starts walking with her on his leg, the four year old surprisingly light.

Rachel doesn't even bat an eyelid at this – they're all used to Sarah's dramatics by now. She persuades the little girl inside with promises of a tea party, while he grabs the heavier of the boxes and ascends to Ellie's room.

"Should I just put this with everything else?" he asks.

She's sat on the bed, eyes glued to her phone. As she speaks, she gives a curt nod and continues typing. Finn lowers the box into the pile, eyes returning to her. When she finally notices, her gaze slowly lifts and her lips curve downwards. "You okay dad?" She looks suspicious, "you're not going to try and convince me to stay at home again, are you?"

"Well, I doubt it's going to work now," he chuckles, slow strides closing the gap between them. "I just . . ." he drops himself beside her, "it won't be the same without you."

"You'll have everyone else."

"Yes, but it still won't be the same. You're my first kid, Ellie."

She gives a fond smile, "I know that, dad."

"And I'm really proud of you."

"I know that, too."

He wraps his arm around her small frame and brings her closer for a half hug, "I just can't believe you're going to college already. I swear you were just born."

"Are you sure you're not mistaking me with one of your other kids?" she grins.

"Definitely not. You're one of a kind."

That smile returns, though this time there's a nervous atmosphere about it. She eventually gives in and sighs, "I'm really scared about going to college."

He tilts his head in confusion. "Why?"

"Because everything's going to be harder," she says, "I won't have any friends there – I'll be living by myself and like, totally self-reliant. I guess it'll just be weird not having you or mom to rely on."

"Hey, you'll always have us. We're only –"

"Twenty minutes away, I know," she insists with a grin. Her eyes find his, "I'll miss you. Mom, too – even her craziness. But, you know, good crazy. I'm sure she'll call on my first day anyway." Though she's trying to brush it off, he can still hear the happiness in her voice at that. "Dare I say it but I might even miss the Hudson brood."

Finn pulls away, "who are you and what have you done with Ellie?"

"They're cool. When they're not being disgusting boys, or Sarah isn't watching _The little mermaid_ over and over. I think I can recite that film _word for word."_

"I think if we got costumes, the whole family could do a re-enactment," he laughs.

"Don't say that out loud. Mom or Sarah will hear and it will actually happen!"

He shakes his head, "I don't even think Rachel is that bad."

"Let's not put it to the test. Three days and then I'm free of being forced into embarrassing family activities."

"Sorry to break it to you kid, but you'll never be free of that." He pats her back in condolence. "That was part of the agreement when I married Rachel. It's law."

Ellie stares at him, clearly unsure whether he's joking or not. Finn only smirks.

"You love your embarrassing family really."

She huffs in response.

"Come on, out of all the colleges and you chose the one closest to home." Ellie snaps her head toward him, mouth gaping open a little as she tries to defend herself, "don't worry, I won't tell anyone else. Your secret is safe with me." He grimaces a little, "as long as I never have to see you buying condoms in front of me again."

"That was horrific enough for the _both_ of us." She agrees, "never again."

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed. I am very open to anything you guys would like to see.**

 **Please review :)**


End file.
